Memories
by Dance-Axel-Dance
Summary: Okay. So This is basically a KariyaxSho story since there is too little of that on here. It IS rated M for a later chapter, there's blood, self harm, a little violence, and a whole lot of OOC :/ sorry loves. I tried to keep them in character. I think it's okay for the most part tho:D NO FLAMES! You aren't Axel, guys so stop trying to be!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sho ran as fast as he could down the streets of Shibuya, darting in between people before they even had a chance to react. He ignored the world around him and the insults being directed at him as he made his way down CAT Street, heading for Wild cat, the widely known café ran by the one and only, Mr. Hanekoma. Throwing the doors open, Sho turned his head left and right frantically looking for the owner of the establishment. Once spotting the coffee-lover, Sho made his way towards the man.

Sanae looked up from the glass he was drying expectantly. "Sup, boss? Nice of you to stop by."

Minamimoto growled and tore the glass from the others hand, smashing it to the ground in a million little pieces. "Where the factor is that hectopascal!?" He shouted, mere seconds away from tearing the place apart.

Hanekoma looked in slight amusement and calmly got a broom and dust pan to clean up the shards of glass. "Who are you looking for?" He asked from his crouch on the floor.

The younger man started pacing furiously. "Yoshiya!" Sho stopped abruptly and grabbed Mr. H by the front of the shirt, hauling him up to meet eye to eye. "Where. The. Factor. Is. That. Piece. Of. Garbage!? CRUNCH!"

Sanae smiled, completely at ease. "Come on Boss," he urged, "He's not here." Mr. H glanced up at Sho and was surprised at what he saw was missing. "Hey, um, Minamimoto? Where's your hat?"

Sho snarled, eyes narrowing, and pulled back his fist, about to punch when he felt someone grab onto his forearm, pulling back slightly. Minamimoto paused, and then dropped the man, spinning to meet the opposing force on his arm. The hothead glared daggers at the teen in front of him. Joshua smirked and pulled a black and gray hat from behind his back.

"Miss me?" said Joshua as he jumped back, nearly avoiding a blow from the math fetishist.

Sho balled his fists, shaking in anger. "Give me my FUCKING hat before I divide you by Zero!"

Joshua's eyes actually flickered in surprise for a second, but it was gone before anyone could analysis it. Smirk back in place,Joshua placed the hat on his head, earning a ferocious growl to emit from the other. "Resorting to cuss words are we? My Minamimoto, I don't think I've ever heard you this enraged before. I should piss you off more often, dear."

Sho yelled loudly and charged towards the other. Joshua jumped to the left, but Sho was anticipating this and swerved left as well, crashing into the blond, both cascading to the ground. Sho snatched his hat off of Joshua's head and began to swiftly jump back to his feet, but before he had a chance to replace his hat, the other pulled at Minamimoto's ankle, causing him to fall again. Joshua quickly pinned the other to the ground.

"Well would you look at the situation we have here. I'll let you have your precious hat, hectopascal." Joshua chuckled at his pun and smirked, whilst sitting on the taller's abdomen. "But, I get something in return."

Sho's anger subsided for a second and a look of confusion replaced his features. Joshua smiled sweetly, scaring Sho more than anyone will ever know. The blond leaned down and pressed his lips to the others. Sho's eyes grew huge and he tried to scramble away, but Joshua held him firmly in place, small hand gripping onto fit shoulders through cloth.

Sho laid there motionless, waiting for this strange sensation to end. He felt a weird tingling feeling in his lower body when Joshua slipped a hand over his pants. Sho wasn't sure what to do, he wasn't exactly sure what was going on in the first place, never being close with a person before, not even if he liked it or not. When he felt something wet prod his tongue as well as the hand tighten on his pants Sho summoned as much strength as possible and all but threw Joshua across the café. He then stood up, eyes connecting with the others. Joshua's eyes flashed with anger but were soon replaced with humor and pity.

Sho tried to talk, tried to yell at the Zero but couldn't form a coherent thought. Finally something came out, but he wished he could take it back as soon as it was out.

"Bastard! That was my first zetta kiss!" As soon as it left his tongue, Sho immediately went tense, awaiting the others reaction.

Blond hair bounce graciously as Joshua began to giggle, soon turning into an outright laugh. Wiping tears from his eyes, Joshua looked up from his spot on the floor to the stunned reaper. "You- You shoulda'- You should've seen your face! Priceless!"

Sho felt red creeping up to his face. He turned and ran out the door before he could say anything else humiliating.

Sanae looked to Joshua and sighed. "Hey Boss? Why'd you do it?"

"Not for personal reason's if that's what you're thinking, Sanae. I simply wanted to rile him up. I honestly was expecting that exact reaction," Joshua's smirk returned full force as he looked up to his companion. "Although… I wasn't planning on taking it that far. Oh Well."

Hanekoma frowned. "Just… Just don't hurt him too much, alright?" Josh lost his smile and nodded, solemnly.  
_

Hey you guys! Long time no see huh? I'm now writing a KariyaxSho fic cuz there is so little of them ANYWHERE! I am so obbssessed with TWEWY right now it's not even funny! lol. Okay so, I have up to like chapter eight right now, I can't see it going much past ten chapter's but, this is me, and I don't plan my stories. They just kinda happen so IDK right now lol. So! If you guys like this, lemme no so I can continue it. But if no one reveiws, It'll just sit here and cry D; Don't make Sho cry! That's bad! And I'm sorry for making Joshua seem kinda duchy. He redeems his self later! Just right now I need an asswhole, and Yodai would just be weird O.O Okie, well I'm rambling. lol REVEIW MY PLAYERS!


	2. Chapter 2

**So I know no one reveiwed but I figured tat maybe if I post more it'll attract more readers? :D Hopefully. Oh and sorry it's so short:/ This was just were I liked to stop it. It gets longer I swear! Well here's the next installment::**

Chapter 2

He slammed the door to his apartment behind him and ran to his room, collapsing on his bed. About half way home, he felt the tears building and had held them at bay, but now in his own privacy, Sho let them flow freely, encouraged even. _Why did Yoshiya do that to me? Not that I like Yoshiya but still. Why? What does he have to gain from this besides blackmail? Why does this matter so much to me? So what if he took my first kiss? Dammit Why can't I just solve this zetta problem with a simple equation!?_

"Damn that Hectopascal! Ruining my final solution…" Crawling to the corner of his bed, Sho pulled his knees close and buried his head in his arms, all the while screaming.

"…and so after Higashizawa gave me the order I filled them out perfectly, you know? If anyone deserves…"

Kariya yawned, successfully droning out Uzuki's rambling. What a drag. Koki loved the girl to death (literally) but all she ever wanted to talk about was work, work, work… None of the other reapers ever made an attempt to start social interaction so all he did was hang out with Uzuki. Besides, Konishi's a raging bitch; Hanekoma's always busy with Yoshiya business and who wants to hang with their boss? Higashizawa is always ridding Kariya's ass about being lazy, and Minamimoto doesn't seem like the type to give guys like Kariya the time of day.

Kariya looked to Yashiro and watched as she vividly described her work day with more enthusiasm than any one person should. Suddenly she stopped mid-sentence and glance at the apartments a few blocks behind them. Kariya tuned back in to see what was going on.

"Hey, Kariya? Do you hear that?"

Koki tuned in his ears to pick up any suspicious noises. After a minute of two, he looked to his pink haired companion. Pulling the lollipop out of his mouth, he said, "Nu-uh. What was it, Uzuki?"

She shook her head and continued walking. "I thought I heard a scream but I guess I di-"

Kariya leaped forward and placed a hand over Yashiro's mouth, successfully stopping her from speaking. "I hear it." After looking around, Kariya concluded with, "Judging the fact that no one from the RG seem to be reacting, it's either gotta be a Reaper or a Player."

Uzuki pushed Koki off and glared lightly before returning to the conversation. "It's coming from the apartments, let's go." She grabbed the others sleeve and took off.

The screaming soon turned into something more ferocious, more animalistic. Sho clawed at his arms, his walls, and his hair, anything in his reach. He stood and threw a chair across the room, trying to rid the rage that had bubbled up inside. He grabbed the calculator that sat on the desk and threw it to the floor, stomping it into oblivion. "Die! Die! Die! Die!" He began to shout, almost as a mantra. Tears began to fall again, making him wipe angrily at them. Extending his claws, Sho dug them into the wall, yanking down harshly, causing blood to swell beneath the nails themselves. It wasn't enough though. He didn't want to have to deal with emotions. Sho went to the kitchen and dug out the biggest, sharpest knife he could find.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kariya and Uzuki heard the screaming turn from sorrow to anger and rage. They looked at each other nervously and dashed off towards the noise. Upon arriving the front of the apartments, Koki could pinpoint the yelling was being projected from the end of the rooms. He grabbed Uzuki's shirt and dragged her to the last apartment on the first row, room 20. Before they had a chance to knock, both members heard the person yelling "Die!" at the top of their lungs. Kariya was stunned as he recognized the voice.

"Minamimoto?" Uzuki gasped, seeming to be in the same state but not with the same impact. When a loud sob and crash hit the Orangette's ears, Kariya sprang into action.

Turning the knob, Koki found the door was unlocked. After shoving it open, he was met with a pitiful sight. Sho was curled in on himself, clutching a knife to his chest in the middle of the kitchen floor, tears cascading down. The apartment was trashed, not a single item looked to be undamaged. Kariya ran to the grey one and dropped to his knees.

"Minamimoto?" He asked just above a whisper. Said man's head shot up, eyes rimmed with tears, and red. A look of immense anger flashed but then dissolved into sadness as more tears fell.

Kariya went to grab for the knife but, Sho flew back in fear, griping the knife tighter, blood dripping down his hand that was grasping the weapon. As Kariya came closer, Sho whimpered and buried his head between his knees.

A soft hand was placed on Sho's cheek, and a soft tap noise was sounded as Kariya set down his lolli in order to place his other hand on the hand that held the knife.

Tilting the other's face up, Koki leaned his forehead against Sho's. "Shhh… It's gonna be okay." Kariya looked through half lidded eyes and met with Sho's. "Can I have the knife? Please?"

Minamimoto flicked his eyes in an opposite direction and loosened his grip enough for Kariya to wiggle it out. Once it was on the other side of the kitchen, Kariya placed one arm on Sho's back and the other under his knees, lifting him. "Come on."

Sho tensed but soon relaxed as they made their way to the room, Uzuki not far behind. Kariya laid the man down on the bed after clearing broken things off with his foot. He then pulled up a chair that was laying on its side but still in stable condition and sat beside the bed, looking at Sho the whole time. Once settled, Kariya looked to Yashiro. "Uzuki. Go get a wet towel and some gauze please." She nodded and took off, only to return a minute later. Kariya placed the towel on Sho's hand, gaining a light hiss as he applied pressure. Once Kariya was sure the wound stopped bleeding he wrapped it properly and rested the hand back on the bed.

Uzuki came forward and asked, "Is he gonna be okay?"

Sho looked away, embarrassed to have someone see him in this state. Kariya nodded his head. He stood up and pulled a blanket up off the floor, covering Sho with it, just before he was able to sit down though, a loud ringing went off throughout the room, causing all three persons to jump. Uzuki blushed and pulled out her phone. After a few minutes, she huffed and slapped the phone shut.

"I have to go. Higashizawa wants me to go send some noise after some players. Don't know why he can't but whatever." She looked pointedly at Kiko and said, "Call me if anything happens, okay? And Kariya… Take care." Kariya nodded in agreement.

After he heard the front door shut, signifying Uzuki's departure, Kariya looked to Sho who was staring back, clenching and unclenching his fists. He had stopped crying but still looked like he could start up again at any minute. They kept staring at each other, not sure what to say. Eventually, Sho yawned, causing Koki to chuckle. "Hey... You need to sleep." Kariya reached over and rubbed Sho's arm through the blanket.

Sho visibly flinched at the contact but didn't let it affect him. "Will- Will you still be here when I wake up?"

Kariya smiled softly and said, "Of course. Now sleep. We can talk later."

Sho smiled slightly and turned onto his side, curling up beneath the blanket. Kariya didn't move his hand and kept up the soothing rubs trying to coax the other into sleep but soon Koki felt the other's body start to shake as light sobs racked his body. Climbing onto the bed, Kariya pulled Sho into his lap, rubbing his back and whispering reassurance into his ear. Sho clung to the back of Koki's jacket, sobbing into his chest. Once he had calmed down, Sho looked up to find amber eyes waiting for him.

"I-I'm…" Sho fell forward again as tears came back to him, as he tried to get through his sentence. "I'm so… s-s-so z-zetta sorry!"

Kariya looked confused. "Sorry for what? You didn't do anything to me, Minamimoto."

His grip tightened and he sniffed, fighting against the fresh batch of tears trying to fall. "You shouldn't have seen me like this… If I wasn't so factoring stupid…"

"Hey. You're not stupid; you're a genius! And don't get all upset that I'm here. Uzuki and I were coming back from eating Ramen so it's not like we went out of our way."

Sho didn't say anything back. He sat up, but as he was sliding off of Kariya, said person beat him to it by sliding down under the covers. Sho looked down to Koki and asked, "W-What are you doing?"

"Sleeping," he said and then turned onto his side, facing Sho. "You should do the same, man."

Sho blushed slightly and laid down and closed his eyes as well. "Uhmm… alright."

Sho felt an arm wrap around him, and upon opening his eyes, his theory was confirmed when he saw Kariya slowly scooting closer to him. Sho relaxed into the soothing warmth and soon fell into the best sleep he's had in a while.

**Hey! So that was the third chapter:3 I told you it gets longer! haha. Finally Kariya appears! lol So I actually received reviews ! Thank you:: Lolita and Tear:DD**

**Lolita: Thanx for reviewing! And I know D; No matter what I'm writing I always end up practically tormenting the main character! I can't help it:/**

**Tear: Thanx for the lovely review! And I'm so glad you love my story. I did use it in the wrong context didn't I :/ (When I first began writing this I had know clue what 'zetta' actually meant. Now I do lol *Zetta = 10^21st power, or sextillion* ) lol I so nerdy. And also thank you for those endearing complements:3 I like my writing style too! lol**

**Welp! So there's that :3 Okie bye now!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry haven't updated. Christmas was busy and all:3 I gots me a mega phone! Hurray! I can now cosplay as Sho! :DD I also messed up m foot somehow:/ Some injury normally found in Athletes O.O I evidently need to calm my athleticness... lol (I watch anime, play videogames and read. all day) Well on with the story::**

Chapter 4

Amber eyes greeted Sho as his own fluttered open. Then a smile followed the eyes and a lingering smell of bean paste flavored lolli.

"Good morning."

Sho yawned and replied, "Hey radian."

Kariya's expression turned from playful to concern as he lifted his hand to Sho's cheek. "Hey man… Are you okay?" he asked softly.

Sho jerked back and sat up. "I'm fine," he huffed, yanking on his hat. Glancing back, Sho sighed and dropped his head. "I don't- I just-…" Before he could spit out anything semi-intelligent, Kariya placed a finger on the others mouth, successfully stopping his sentence.

"I get it. We can talk later, okay?" Sho nodded gratefully and released a sigh of relief. "Wanna go get ramen for breakfast?" Kariya asked.

"Sure… Just let me shower first. There's some zetta candy in a bowl, somewhere in the kitchen, if you want any. Help yourself." As soon as Sho said that, Kariya's face lit up and he fled the room in search of the sugary treats.

Sitting down with Kariya, enjoying ramen wasn't as bad as Sho had expected. Slowly, he found himself returning to normal, relating everything to math and insulting almost everyone who walked by, but there was a lingering feeling in the back of his mind. He knew today was not going to be a good day.

Sure enough, a preppy voice from the left infiltrated his hearing, "Why hello there, Sho, dear~." Sho froze, remembering the details from yesterday.

"What do you want, radian?" he forced through clenched teeth.

Joshua smirked and slid into the booth beside the other boy. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay! Yesterday, when you ran out, you looked flushed."

Kariya glared at Joshua, sensing Sho's unease, but Josh ignored it.

Josh's smile widened and he leaned upwards to whisper in Sho's ear. "It's okay, you know; to like it. I really am sorry. I just couldn't help my-"

Sho slammed down his hands, jarring Joshua from his teasing. Face flushed, Sho threw the remaining ramen onto Josh's head and stormed out of Dogenzaka, Kariya following close behind.

Sho tried to lose him in the city, but eventually gave up and collapsed next to one of his many heaps of 'art' placed throughout Shibuya. Kariya crouched down, taking one of Sho's arms and putting it around his shoulders, hauling him up. He then wrapped his other arm around his waist, leading him in the direction of home.

As soon as the door clicked in place, Sho flew across the room and punched a hole in the wall. He punched again, and again, and again, repeating the process until his hand started to bleed, and even then he didn't stop.

"Whoa, calm down Minamimoto," Kariya exclaimed, thoroughly freaked out by the scene.

"I don't want 2 fucking _calm down_!" Sho growled, punching the wall yet again. Kariya gasped, having never heard the man cuss before. "I want 2 punch that hectopascal's face to 0!"

Before Sho got in another punch, firm, strong hands were pulling him back. The same hands led him to the couch that somehow had been flipped back into its usual place rather than where it resided the previous night when Sho had tossed it around. Speaking of which, Sho noticed it seemed the whole apartment had been picked up, not a thing out of place, granted, some thing's had chips and others just weren't there anymore.

Kariya sat next to Sho on the couch and sighed heavily. "Will you tell me what's going on now? Please?"

Sho was still shaking with anger, but he wasn't mad at Kariya so he tried to calm down. Finding himself not successful, Sho growled again and fell forward, resting his face in his hands, anger quickly diminishing to depression.

Kariya timidly wrapped his arms around Sho's waist, feeling each solid muscle as he did so. Resting his head on the other's shoulder, Kariya said, "Hey… it's okay. You can tell me."

Sho turned his head and stared into amber eyes before sighing once again and returning to his previous position. "It's stupid. Hardly worth calculating," he mumbled.

Being so close, Kariya barely heard the other, but heard him none the less. "If its bothering you then it matters. Now come on, tell me what's up."

Sho looked away from Kariya and said barley above a whisper, "Yoshiyakissedmeyesterday."

"What was that?" Kariya chuckled.

Sho turned red as his bandana on his head. "I said Yoshiya kissed me, yesterday!" He said, much louder than intended.

"Is that what this is all about? He kissed you?"

Sho nodded. "He uhm… He also- uh- g-grabbed… me…" He could feel himself getting redder by the second.

Kariya tightened his grip and pulled Sho closer. Smiling, the sugar addict said, "Awww, that's not a big deal. Sure he had no right to do that, but still no reason to be this upset."

"W-Well… It is to me…"

Turning Sho's face towards his own, Kariya looked Sho in the eyes, seriousness gracing his features. "There's something behind it isn't there."

"I…" Sho tried. Koki's comfort was just too much. Who could be so caring to someone like himself? Pulling away, Sho stood up and walked to the door, head down the entire way. "I think you should zetta go. I-it's getting l-late."

He heard footsteps heading his way, but instead of exiting the apartment, they came to a rest in front of him. Next thing he knew, his chin was being lifted by soft hands. "Kiss me," he heard.

Sho blinked and gazed at Kariya confusedly. Taking the lolli out of his mouth and tossing it to the trash near them, Kariya repeated himself but in a more demanding tone. "Kiss me, Sho."

"K-kiss you?" Sho asked, not knowing what to make of the request.

"You don't know how to deal with relationships and contact right? Well you can practice on me. You can initiate everything and choose when to stop. Is that all right?"

Sho gulped and stayed still for a few seconds, wanting to bolt. When he saw a look of worry pass over Kariya's features, he knew what to do.

Sho gulped again and inched forward slightly. Kariya smiled and closed his eyes slowly. Once they were closed, Sho leaned forward just a little more, slowly closing his as well. He could feel Kariya's breath ghosting over his face lightly, scents of disgusting bean paste, yet somehow tolerable, coming to him in slight waves.

Before he could over think it anymore, Sho leaned the rest of the way, feeling his lips press against the others. A slight tingling sensation was sent through his body, starting from his lips going all the way down to his toes. Sho pulled away slightly and reopened his eyes, Kariya doing the same.

"See? That wasn't so bad," Kariya said, smiling softly.

Sho nodded shakily. It wasn't bad; in fact he kinda wanted to do it again. Quickly, before Kariya could comment to anything else, Sho pushed himself against Kariya once again. Started, Koki jumped but then closed his eyes and pressed back this time, intensifying the tingling that coursed through Sho once more.

His arms, as if on auto pilot, automatically went to Kariya's shoulders, gripping them lightly. Kariya returned the gesture by wrapping his own arms around the other's waist, pulling him close. This time, when the two pulled apart, they kept their foreheads touching.

"Can I try something else?" Kariya asked softly.

Sho was hesitant at first, but _this is Kariya_, right? He could trust him. "O- Okay."

"Close your eyes and don't freak. If you don't like it, just pull away, okay?"

Sho nodded and closed his eyes, doing as he was told. Kariya's lips touched his again. All was the same, until something changed. Kariya _moved_ his this time. Rather than tingles, it sent shocks down his body. Sho flinched back at first, but stopped just before it proved successful and pressed back even harder, moving his as well. The shocks only intensified.

His arms went all around Kariya's neck this time, bringing them closer, Kariya doing the same. The kiss lasted longer than expected, but Sho wasn't complaining. He enjoyed the lip-locking activity, and found himself reacting to it in ways he never imagined. He pressed his body closer, clinging to the other. Kariya tilted his head for better access, Sho mimicking him.

A tongue swiped across Sho's bottom lip, and instead of jerking back, as he originally planned to do, his instincts took over and he _moaned. Loudly._

Kariya pulled back suddenly, earning a small whimper in protest. With great difficulty, Kariya stepped out of Sho's arms and looked off to the side. "We can't go that far," he said, breathing heavily.

Sho gave a confused look, regaining his breath as well. "W-what do you mean?"

"I can't take advantage of you like that." Kariya then looked up at Sho. "I-… I've liked you for a long time, Sho. I just never told you because I figured you were too busy with taking over Composer and all. Besides, who'd like a lazy ass like me?"

Wiping saliva off his lips, Sho replied, "You're not lazy. You just don't see the point in going up in rank when you're happy where you are. And you could've told me. It'd have probably helped me a lot more if I could've figured out all these… _feelings_… earlier."

"No it wouldn't have. Instead of me being here, I would've taken the place of Joshua."

Sho scoffed and walked back up to Kariya, putting himself in the other's arms. "You could never be zetta like Yoshiya, trust me."

Sho felt a small peck on the side of his head and arms circle around him. "Always have, but I have to go. I can't do this to you. You still have things to figure out on your own," He said as he pulled away from Sho.

Sho reached toward the other, begging for him to stay. "B- But Kariya! I don't want you to g-go."

Kariya smiled sadly and opened the front door. Looking out to the city, Kiko said quietly, "I have to go, Sho. I'm sorry. You'll understand one day. And who knows?" Kariya looked back to Sho and continued, "If all works out, and you're sure I'm the one you want, we'll be together for real one day." Kariya kissed Sho on the lips lightly one last time before turning away and closing the door, leaving Sho in unshed tears.

Sho dropped to the floor and pulled his knees to his chest, extended his wings, and wrapped them around himself in a tight ball, crying himself till he fell unconscious.

**Hellow again:3 I wanted to thank Tear again and Benji Benji for reveiwing:D Thanx you guys!**

**Tear: Thxx once again. It really means alot and OF COURSE you were mentioned! lol I hope I finish this story too:3**

**Benji Benji: I'm sooo sorry Dx I've been busy! O; With Christmas and my birthday's coming up (the 11th:3) And I've been really obbsessed with Lord Of The Rings latly:D Even got the book. You know that book is 1337 pages long!? Well glad you like my story:3**

**Review my minions! lol**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Again, I'm sorry for the late update:/ I've been real busy. School is TOUGH! Who knew!? lol ...Plus I kinda got sucked into the Hetalia fandom... lol Sorry. ^^" Well any who. Here's the next Chapter!**

Chapter 5

Sitting in Ramen Don, Kariya was becoming worried. No one had seen the man for days. He had stopped by Sho's to try and coax him out, but when he knocked and called in, all he got we're sobs and something large and heavy hitting the door. That was a week ago. "_I have to do something,"_ he thought. Standing up, Kariya paid for his Ramen and went to the one place he knew he'd get answers.

Sho woke up sometime around noon the next day, or at least he believed it was when it was really a full week later. As he got up shakily, he noticed his apartment was trashed again. He walked, more like limped, to the full length mirror in the bathroom. Gazing at himself through the cracked mirror, Sho growled, punching the mirror and breaking it into even more shards, causing pieces to fall to the floor and impale his hand.

He thought back to when Kariya left. I seemed so familiar, but to what? A past memory perhaps or a memory from when he was alive?

_Yoshiya…_

A surge of pain and memories flooded into his mind. Digging his nails into the sides of his head to subdue the pain, Sho screamed and slid to the floor.

The door opened to Kariya, revealing a disheveled Joshua, as if just waking from sleep.

"_What?_" Joshua hissed, shielding his eyes from the harsh sunlight.

Kariya shifted nervously from foot to foot. "Uhm… Can I come in?"

"I _guess,_" Joshua sighed allowing the other to enter. "If this is about what I did to Sho, you don't have to worry. I was just trying to get out of a tough situation."

"This isn't about that."

Fully awake now, Joshua sat down on his couch, crossing his legs, elegantly. "Then what's this about? I was napping."

Kariya sat across from Josh on a recliner and sucked on a lolli to calm his nerves. "I have a bad feeling about Sho's disappearance. You've known him the longest so I figured if he was in trouble you'd be the best guess on who'd know."

"Well, I've been busy lately with my own love life so in order to help you, I need to know how he was the last time you saw him."

"Uhmm, I last saw him the day you saw us together in the ramen shop. He told me you kissed him and stuff. So I told him to kiss me and eventually he did. Things we're getting heated and I knew this was his first _meaningful _kiss so I stopped it and told him we couldn't do this right now. I didn't want to take advantage of him. He started crying and I left. About three or so days ago, I stopped by to check on him and he just screamed at me through the door and threw something at it."

Joshua sighed and placed his head in his hands, messaging his temples. "So you kissed him, and then left saying _you couldn't do this_?"

"Y-yea…"

"Dammit!" Joshua swung his fist to the side, punching a hole in his wall. "You idiot!"

Kariya gaped at the pissed teen. "What the hell did I do?"

"Do you know why Sho doesn't know how to deal with feelings? Or why he always tries to be better than everyone? Hell! Do you even know why he's crazy?"

"N-no."

"We gotta go get him. Come on. I'll tell you his story on the way," Said Josh, as he grabbed his car keys. Kariya quickly got up and followed behind.

"Sho lost all his memories from when he was alive when he died. All he remembered was his name and that he hates me, which isn't necessarily true," Started Josh as the two drove to Sho's apartment on the other side of the city. "I knew him before he died. I was probably the only person who actually cared for him. Both his parents were horrible people. They treated him like shit and always yelled at him that he should've been better. Truth is, Sho was the most perfectly behaved child I had ever met. He became obsessed with math because he thought maybe if he was the smartest kid in school, his parents would acknowledge him as more than just their burden.

"When he got to high school was when he stopped caring. He started getting into drugs and alcohol. He even tried to overdose a few times. When I found out he was doing this, I took all his substances away from him. That's when he started hurting himself. Even if I took all sharp objects out of his house, he'd find something else. Once I caught him clawing his skin off his arm.

"Long story short, his parents made him crazy enough to where he committed suicide at age Eighteen. I was worried for him so I made him a player and became a player myself to be his partner. We became closer than we ever were. He was the Sho I remembered from before he stopped caring, always striving for the best. We won the game. At first he was so happy but then he decided he wanted to be composer so he could be the best. I had to reveal myself to him, and it tore him inside.

"When he won, his memory of me was returned and he remembered all the times I was there for him. Even during the game, he had nightmares of his past, so I had to comfort him. He had developed a slight crush on me throughout the years I had known him. He felt betrayed. I had no choice but to take his memory back away. I also made him a reaper. All he remembers now is playing the game and hating me. Anything before that is completely gone, no trace."

"Wow… that's just- … wow."

"Yea…"

The silence was soon filled with the dying of the engine as Joshua pulled his car to a stop in front of Sho's apartment complex. "After you," said Joshua, motioning for Koki to exit first. Kariya rolled his eyes and stepped out of the car, quickly making his way to the reaper's door. With Joshua behind, both boys pushed the door open, shoving scattered items out of the way.

Memories flooded into his head, one after another. Painful ones, joyful one, you name it. With all the memories piling up on each other, Sho couldn't make out anything but pain, until one memory showed through all. He saw a younger version of himself, maybe sixteen or seventeen, cowering in the corner of a dark room, digging a knife painfully into his wrists. Present Sho gasped as he felt his past self slowly lose every ounce of life he had in himself. He then remembered entering the game with Joshua, his long-time friend and partner. The scene quickly flashed to his fifteenth birthday. Him and Joshua we're at Josh's house playing video games when suddenly, his father burst into the room and literally dragged him out by his slightly sore wrist, sore from the previous cuts it endured. He saw his father beat him and scream at him, then his mother looked down and scowled, spitting at his feet. He saw his self slowly limp to his room and curl up underneath a blanket and weep himself to sleep.

It was all too much to take on at one time. Sho curled in on himself, hands clutching his head. His wings spread out with lethal purpose and then curled and stabbed into his sides, trying to numb the pain away. Rocking back and forth, Sho stayed in his position, on the living room floor, surrounded by broken screams and painful memories as he quickly lost consciousness.

**Thx for reading! I've finally finished the story. (havent uploaded it all. Don't freak out, It's gonna be about nine to ten chapters) I wrote the last chapter in History class, now just gotta fit it in. lol If I can get on the computer a little more, I'll try m HARDEST to get a chapter up each week. Now time for Replys::**

Tear: Again, sorry I've been uploading kinda slow:/ And Thxx! 17 never felt so good! lol xD My foot's feeling much better, Thank you:3 So so SO glad you liked the last chapy! I hope you like this one too:3 and the rest of course hehe Hope to see your lovly reviews soon! :DD

Shyness123: 1st off, thxx for the review! and LOVE your username btw, it's cute! ^ lol And right? I can't help it, I imagine Sho being uber adorable when alone hehe and thxx:D Seems alot of people are saying that abt my writing style! You guys gotta stop blowin up my ego or I'm gonna explode! lol and Right? I love Joshua to death but I needed an antagoniist. I hope this chapter redeemed him though:3 Again thx for reviewing. Hope to see your reviews again soon:D


	6. Chapter 6

**He sorry it's short but I just like this ending. Actual Author's note at the end. Continue:**

Chapter 6

Kariya almost screamed himself at the sight before him when he got the door open wide. Sho lay leaned against a broken chair, wings dug into his sides and arms, nearly gushing blood along with his hands clutching desperately at his head. Letting out silent screams now, Kariya watched in pity as he flinched away from Joshua's touch.

Kariya made his way to the broken man. Kneeling down beside him, he placed his hands on Sho's wrists, attempting to pull them away. Sho screamed at contact and after ripping his wings from his body, he flew to the far corner of the room.

"N- No! Don't touch me! I- I… I'm sorry!" he screamed. Kariya didn't really know what to make of all this. He began to walk towards his sobbing, broken friend, but a strong hand held him back.

"Joshua?" Koki asked confusedly.

Joshua pushed Kariya behind him and stepped forward. "His memories must have somehow been triggered. Let me get him," said Joshua, worry evident on his face as Sho shook, terrified, returning to his panicked murmuring.

Just as Joshua was crouched down in front of Sho, said man's wings expanded to full length, aiming vector's at Joshua in warning. In a deep, eerily calm voice, Sho said, "Touch me, and I'll eliminate you."

Joshua didn't seem fazed at all and continued, "Then what do you suppose we do, Sho?"

Said man blinked in surprise, wings faltering. In a small, child-like voice, he whispered, "…Kiryuu?"

Joshua caught on quickly and sat next to Sho, who was still shaking quite a bit. "Yea Pi-face. I'm still here. Who'd you think I was, silly?"

Sho rolled his eyes at the nickname, but continued solemnly. "M- Mom… Dad… I- I saw two people enter and thought maybe…," Before he could finish his sentence, tears started to fall again. He curled in on his self, burying his head, and wings retracting. "Maybe… t- they were back…!"

Joshua chuckled lightly and placed a hand on the younger's back, frowning when the other flinched slightly. "That was Kariya and me. We won't hurt you. Do you remember Kariya?"

Sho's head jerked up instantly, hair bouncing limply, due to lack of cleanness. "K- Koki?" he whispered, almost frantically.

Kariya perked at the sound of his name. Coming towards the man with slight caution, Kariya came to a stand-still directly in Sho's eye sight. "H- Hey…," he said, carefully.

Sho smiled lightly, tremors over taking his body, and offered another, "Hey," just as quietly. He opened his mouth to say something else, but before he could utter a word, his body went ridged and his eyes rolled back. Wings retracting, he slumped forward, falling directly in front of Kariya.

**Hey you guys! Sorry if I seem kinda dull in this btw... I've had a really really shitty day but just wanted to get this up for you lot. oka. There were no reveiws this time:/ BUT there was a Favorite so thanks very much to ****Dragonsong57 **** You're really cool to me now! Oh btw, the next chapter will be a huge lemon. I'm warning you... I'm a dirty girl;3 haha okay well bye.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Welp! Here's the next chapter I promised. As well as the lemon;3 Haha Sorry i you're disappointed:/ If you don't want to read it then you won't be too lost if you jut progress to the next chapter, I won't even feel offended:3 My best friend is freaked out by mear human contact so I get it lol Well anyways, carry on my players:D**

**Chapter 7**

Groaning, Sho attempted to roll over, but found he couldn't. Something was holding him in place. He opened his eyes in panic, but quickly slammed them shut; hissing in pain, as light violently assaulted his pupils. He groaned again and burrowed his head in what he had thought was a pillow, soon discovering it to be a neck instead.

Before he had time to react, the thing holding him tightened around his waist, which he figured out was actually arms. Sho pulled back slightly, only to bump into something else, feeling another set of hands grip at his chest and pull him closer.

Finally focusing on his surroundings, Sho came fact to chest with a light grey-blue shirt. _'Kiryuu…'_ he thought. Then following the other arms, Sho glanced over his shoulder to see bright orange hair with a line of little x's encircling it _'Koki'._

Sho cleared his throat loudly, trying, and failing, to wake either of the boys up. Simultaneously, both boys murmured his name and cuddled closer, pressing their bodies flush against his. Sho squeaked as he felt Joshua place his leg between his, pushing it up as far as possible; Kariya practically spooning from behind.

He felt his body tense when something began to materialize at his ass. Then Kariya released a breathy moan of Sho's name in the mathematician's ear, pressing his hips forward.

Sho held back a moan of his own, gripping at Joshua's shirt tightly, trembling. Kariya kept at his ministrations, unconscious of what he was doing to his companion.

Hands pulling at his shirt are what woke Joshua. Glancing down, Joshua saw Sho in a state of distress, shaking. _'Nightmares…?'_ he thought, but almost immediately dismissed it when he saw Sho bite at his lip, suppressing a moan.

Raising an eyebrow, Joshua spied at Kariya who was pressing against Sho, hips moving back and forth slowly. He then chuckled as he felt Sho's hard-on press against his thigh. _'I wonder…,'_ Joshua thought and pulled his leg back, only to press forward again. He heard Sho whine quietly and press is body into Kariya's, hands going to grip and pull at his hair.

Joshua kept repeating his leg's movement, smirking when a loud moan escaped Sho. He saw Kariya's hands slip under the fabric of Sho's shirt and jacket. _'He must have woken up at some point,' _Joshua thought.

As Kariya toyed with the man's nipples, Joshua pressed his knee harder. He felt himself harden as he watched Sho writhe and moan in pleasure. After making eye contact with Kariya, asking for permission, Joshua grabbed one of Sho's hands and slowly led it to the front of his jeans. Sho subconsciously squeezed his hand as Kariya began to lightly bite at his neck.

Sho wasn't quite sure what all was going on but he found he liked it quite a bit. When Joshua led his hand to the front of his jeans, Sho wasn't really sure what to do, but when he accidently gripped it, Joshua let out a hiss and squeezed his hand tighter, so he assumed it was a good thing. Hissing at his own surprise, Sho glanced down to spot a hand gripping his own clothed erection. He felt the hand slip into his pants and then into his boxer and begin to message the newly exposed skin. Sho moaned, pressing himself back into Kariya.

He felt his pants being pulled off by two sets of hands, and quickly closed his eyes. Upon reopening them, Kariya was now hovering just over him. Suddenly, he felt moisture cover his lower regions. Before he had a chance to see what, Kariya attacked his mouth with a ferocious growl. He opened his mouth wide when a warm tongue swiped across his bottom lip.

Teeth grazing his cock, Sho buck his hips up. Joshua grunted and placed a hand on his hip, holding him in place. Kariya used this moment to his advantage and straddled Sho, not parting their lips. Twisting one hand into Sho's hair, Kariya took a nipple into his other hand and messaged gently. Joshua sucked harder, maneuvering his tongue from base to tip and tracing veins that stuck out. Suddenly a finger entered his back entrance, making him shiver in delight. The Orangette's mouth detached from his and soon his ass was in the air and face in the pillows.

The finger was removed and something else, cold and hard was put in its place. It soon became slick and sticky as it sat. Kariya twisted the item and pushed it in deeper. Sho looked over his shoulder and spotted a lollipop stick sticking out of his ass. Kariya looked into his eyes and then leaned down, placing his tongue at the entrance, circling it. Watching Sho moan loudly, Kariya pushed his tongue in, licking at the sucker. He felt a hand wrap on his cock and saw Joshua go between Kariya's legs, lying on his back, and accepted Sho's sac in between his lips. He reached up and pulled on his hair, biting back a moan again.

A ferocious moan ripped itself from his throat as the lolli was suddenly slammed into his prostate, soon followed by a slick tongue. Two fingers were added, pulling the cheeks farther apart. Joshua swallowed both his cock and sac, fisting his self from beneath Kariya. Said man was rubbing his self through his jeans. Kariya then somehow fit his last two fingers in, earning a loud yelp from Sho. Everything was still for a moment, except for Joshua's light moans and the sound of him fisting his self, as Sho adjusted to the feeling. Kariya began to move again, leaving Sho to whimper and plead, that soon turned into moans and sounds of want.

Everything was pulled out of his ass, and Sho was placed back on his back. Joshua grinned and took his pants the rest of the way off, Kariya following suit. Sho was terrified, but also more excited than he had ever been.

Kariya looked at him, doubt lingering in his eyes. "Do you really want to do this, Sho?"

Sho nodded his head and wiggled his hips a bit. That was all the reassurance Kariya needed, and he quickly spit into his hand before Sho shook his head and pushed his hand away. Not really sure of himself, Sho slowly lowered his mouth onto Kariya, taking him completely whole. Kariya groaned and placed his hand in Sho's hair, pulling the head up and then back down. Sho began to mimic Joshua's earlier actions and rubbed his tongue from base to tip. Speaking of Joshua, Sho glanced up to see Joshua sitting on the side of the bed, pumping himself rather fast, staring at them intensely. This caused Sho to flush and accidently take Kariya in too far, choking on the man. His head was soon pulled up and kissed roughly.

Kariya laid him back down and pulled one leg over his shoulder. Lining himself up, Kariya gently pushed his self, inside of Sho, earning a hiss of pain. Staying still for a few moments, Sho said, "M- Move," in a breathy voice that, if possible, made both Kariya and Joshua even harder. Kariya pulled out till just the head was still in and then slammed his hips forward, moaning out Sho's name.

Repeating the actions, Sho grabbed onto Kariya's arms and wrapped both legs around the man's waist, bringing their bodies closer. White flew across Sho's vision and he saw stars as Kariya pushed into his prostate nearly every time. He felt a warm liquid land on his chest and face coming from Joshua just after a particularly loud moan, soon being joined by more moans soon becoming screams coming from his self. Joshua straddled his neck and pushed his self into Sho's mouth almost desperately. Sho gagged as he tasted something sour but sucked anyway, seeing as he didn't have a choice.

A hand wrapped around him soon after, pumping him in time to Kariya's thrusts. Screams and moans filled the room as well as grunts and the sound of skin slapping against skin. His throat was raw from the repeated abuse from Joshua but Sho didn't notice. He was too focused on the blinding white light that had suddenly invaded his vision. Just as he was about to cum though, the hand gripped him around the base, preventing him from doing so. Sho was on the verge of tears, while Joshua chuckled and continued to fuck his mouth and Kariya pounded into him mercilessly. Suddenly Kariya shot into him deep and fast, releasing into him. At the same time, He choked on Joshua as said man also released into his mouth. Trying to swallow it all, Sho coughed as Joshua and Kariya pulled out.

"Do you want to cum, my little sex kitten?" Joshua whispered into his ear.

Sho nodded almost frantically, wiping the cum that had dribbled onto his mouth.

Joshua looked around for a second and then pulled a rubber band off of the night stand and tied it around Sho's base, stopping all fluid flow. "I want my turn first and then you can cum."

Sho whimpered as Joshua pushed into him. Kariya kissed Sho on the forehead, before sending Joshua a dirty look.

Starting off slow, Joshua rolled his eyes, hips snapping back and forth. "You can do whatever you want to him just don't remove that band." Kariya nodded and began to tease Sho's navel. Suddenly Joshua discovered his prostate again and Kariya bit at the side of his dick. Sho nearly screamed when Joshua pulled at his hair and stuck two fingers into him as he thrusted in. Pulling Kariya up, Josh whispered something into his ear, causing Kariya to get an evil glint in his eye.

A blind fold was placed over his eyes and his hands were bound high above his head. Sho then felt all his senses heighten, bites and licks placed all over, along with the violent pounding in his ass. Sho groaned and began to beg. "P- Please… Let me cum… Josh! K- Kariya! Please!"

"Shh. Don't worry, you'll be able to soon. I promise," said Kariya, gently in his ear.

He suddenly felt a burning hot tightness engulf him. The sensation traveled throughout his whole body, soon leaving as it left him but the coming back full force as something slammed down onto him.

Kariya was riding him.

Over and over and over, Sho felt Joshua thrust into his and Kariya lift up and down, leaving him screaming his voice raw, hands clawing at anything and everything they could reach in their bound position. Kariya assaulted his mouth, bouncing faster and deeper. Suddenly he heard Joshua scream and release inside him, mixing with the last load. A few minutes later, the walls tightened around him causing pain, and a fiery substance landed on his chest, nearly burning him. Kariya got up with one final moan and felt teeth bite at his painful erection, making him cry out. It was extremely painful now, only getting worse by the second. Finally, Kariya bit off the rubber band and slid his body against Sho's, cocks sliding together, and whispered, "Cum for me, Sho," into said man's ear.

Sho screamed his loudest and shot out hard. He kept the release for about fifteen seconds before finally stopping and panting heavily. Lips swollen, throat raw, and dirtied in places unpleasant, Sho curled up into Kariya and closed his eyes, planning on rest. Apparently Kariya didn't agree as said man decided to begin kissing Sho softly, not that Sho minded; he just had trouble keeping his eyes open. Kariya gently unbound his hands and took the blind fold off, kissing both eye lids, before wrapping Sho in a tight embrace and drifting to sleep as well.

"Well that was a nice distraction," Joshua mused quietly to his self. Pulling his pants on, Josh stepped off the bed and started for the door. "I think he's in good hands, wouldn't you say, Sanae?"

Suddenly, said angel appeared, chuckling lightly. "That was kinda mean, boss."

Joshua shrugged passed the man and left the apartment, only to find Sanae already at the car. Grinning, Joshua climbed in, heading in the opposite direction of the café.

"Where we going?"

"Oh… to a proxy of mine. Now that my work here is done, I want some fun too," Joshua said with a wide, predator-like smile. Mr. H shook his head, but failed to keep the smile from his face.

"Phone's is gonna kill you."

"Hehe~ That's the plan!"

**So. There's my chapter. ... I have problems, I know! Shut up, leave me alone . Just kidding, you guys give my life meaning ^.^ So. Reply's to reviews::**

**Tear: Thxx for reviewing I mished you! . haha. And it's cool, we all have those moments xD So what'd you think of my lemon? I wanted it to be drastically different from my other one, although I think that one was much better:/ but eh~ And thanks for the read:D anywho. Yes. My day did indeed get better. Then it got worse. Then it got better. And let's just say I have an unstable life ^^" That's what happens when you're 17 in high school though xD Hope to see you next time! :)**

**As for followers: Thank you ****Madxy**** and ****Dragonsong57**** for your follows:3 Hope you guys liked this:D**

**Thxx for reading you guys! See you next week. Oh btw. I've decided to try and upload a chapter a week until it's done, so I don't over bear people with stuff but also don't take months to upload. Enjoy your week:D**

**LEAVE A REVEIW AND I MIGHT SPARE YOUR LIFE IN THE NEXT GAME ;D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey you guys. Happy early VDay:D This is unfortanatly the LAST Chapter, hope I ended it well:3 Enjoy my lovelies:: **

Chapter 8

Waking up again, was a much different matter than before, for now he was alone in his big bed, wounds wrapped tightly and covered in about four blankets. Pushing his self-up, Sho winced at the pain in his lower back, but fought to sit up anyways. Glancing around, he also noticed his room had been cleaned.

Once regaining full consciousness, Sho groaned and grasped his head lightly, remembering what had happened that morning, as well as the night before.

Stumbling to the door, Sho leaned against the wall and guided himself towards the living room, where he smelt food wafting from. On the table, left of the living room, there was a plate of tomatoes, sausages, and nice crispy bacon **((A/N:: I couldn't help myself XD))**, as well as a note next to it covered in messy writing, an unopened lolli laying on top. It read:

_Dear Sho,_

_Sorry I couldn't be there for you when you woke up. Megumi called me in, something about the new game starting next week. I'm not sure how to explain this morning, if anything I thought it was perfect;D (without Josh of course, ass. :/) Aww don't blush, I know you are. I'll come check on you after Megumi's done with me. Don't do anything stupid, please. I think Josh'd kill me. Haha. No seriously though, stay safe. If you get upset or if anything happens, just call me, I'm just a zone away ;D See what I did there? The lolli's for you of course. Just in case you get lonely and miss me! _

_Love, Koki_

Sho finished reading the letter and smiled. Picking up the treat and popping it in his mouth.

The next few days were pretty uneventful, days passing quickly. Life moved on and so did Sho. He went through life ignoring the painful memories threatening to rise. Even though he now was well aware of his past, which he wasn't ungrateful for, he still chose to ignore for it made life a bit more easier. By no means did it mean he was ignorant of his past. He even (mostly) decided to forgive Yoshiro. Kariya checked on him frequently, but, afraid of making things weird, still gave the man his space. Occasionally Joshua would stop by but, Sho, not wanting Josh to know off his forgiveness, would become unexpectedly angry so those became rare happenings.

He couldn't keep his self from remembering that morning with Kariya and Yoshiro. It was almost frightening to think they'd not only seen but also had been the cause of putting him in that state. Not to mention he's still angry with Joshua, but the part with Kariya wasn't all that bad, he thought fighting away a blush.

Speaking of the man, there was a quick knock on his bedroom door, which just as quickly opened, revealing a very worn out Kariya. He had dark bags under his eyes and was leaning heavily on the door frame.

"Koki?" Sho asked uncertainly, lounging in his large chair, new calculator resting on his lap.

Kariya smiled warily before stumbling into the room and collapsing onto the mathematician's bed. "Hey… Being Game Master is a pain in my ass, man," he said quietly through light panting.

Sho chuckled and got up, sitting next to the figure sprawled out on his mattress. "I thought it was pleasing."

Turning onto his back, Kariya gazed at his partner and quickly pulled him down next to him, earning a squeak from the man.

"Kariya! What the hell-," Sho exclaimed before Kariya forcefully silenced him with a kiss. It started off short and sweet, but soon escalated to something more passionate and animalistic.

Pulling away slowly, Kariya smiled ginuinly at Sho before burrowing his head into the man's shoulder. Sho wrapped his arms around the other's waist and held him tight against him.

"Sho?" Kariya asked caustiously before pulling back to meet said man's bright, almost sparkling, golden eyes. Lokking back at the man, Sho'hmm'd' softly to aknowlage the other.

Kariya met his forhead with the other's and asked a question that had been weighing on his mind for awhile.

"Sho… Do you love me?"

Caught off guard, Sho blinked a few times before replying. "Depends… Do you love _me_?"

Smiling wide, Kariya tilted his head forward and caught Sho's lips with his own once again before answering.

"Of course!" He exclaimed, earning an eye roll from the other. "Now you need to answer. Do you?"

Sho's face darkened and he dove his head into the other's chest to hide his face. As he did so, he forced out a quiet, "yea…," making Kariya out right laugh and nudge the other's head happily.

"You're so cute!" Kariya said affectionately.

Sho growled and held on tighter, almost protectively, mumbling, "Yoctogram," under his breath.

"But I'm your Yoctogram!" Kariya yelled before cuddling up to his lover and quickly falling asleep.

**Hey again. As I said before, this IS the last chapter BUT I'm conciering putting in a Bonus JoshuaxNeku chapter:3 Just leave me a review saying whether or not you like that idea! If I get 5 I'll o it:D Unless of course all 5 of those are saying they don't want it lol okay, well, my review time::**

**Tear: Ah my favorite reviewer once again 3 I really appriciate all the encouragment youve given me throughout this story! :DD If it wasn't for you, I'd probably have given it up a while ago lol You've been with me since the 2nd chapter! Thanks for reading my other TWEWY story btw:3 And glad you liked the last chapter. And I'm DEFINATLY planing on writing more TWEWY stories, especially KariyaxSho (My fav in TWEWY fandom) I'll probably do some JoshuaxNeku aswell:D even maybe some AU stories:3 Just all depends lol Well okay. Hope you enjoy my ending:3 (I'm kinda bad at endings :/) ~Jessi**

**Thxx for Favoriting: ****TearsPersonalDemons****, ****PersonalDemonTear**** (Hmm wonder what the connection is... lol xD)**

**And Thxx For Following: ****TearsPersonalDemon**** (XD), ****PersonalDemonTear**** (XDD), and ****Madxy**

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! ~Jessi**


End file.
